Harry Potter et le rituel de Résurrection
by thestrangers90
Summary: Vingt ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry et ses amis ont repris une vie normale et poursuivi leur rêves. Puis un soir, sa cicatrice le brûle à nouveau et Harry comprend que l'horreur va bientôt recommencer. Voldemort n'est pas loin!
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages et autres détails contenus dans cette histoire _

_Appartiennent en quasi-totalité à la légendaire J.K Rowling_

_Je n'en possède pas les droits d'auteurs._

_L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire reprend plusieurs détails de l'Épilogue que vous avez pu lire dans Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort, cependant, plusieurs éléments seront changés puisque le commencement se déroule plusieurs années avant cet épilogue. Prenez alors le tout avec un esprit ouvert et ne soyez pas trop dur!_

_Harry Potter et le rituel de résurrection_

**Chapitre 1 **

**Par le sacrifice**

Le couple marchait rapidement dans la ruelle de l'impasse du tisseur, leurs capes fendant l'air au rythme de leur course effrénée. Entre les bras de la femme, un petit tas de couvertures s'agitait rageusement, en poussant des cris de poupons effrayés, comme s'il savait ce qui approchait. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre et un nuage de brouillard montait à la hauteur de leurs chevilles. Inquiète, la mère serrait le petit être très fort, profitant des derniers instants qui lui restaient. Son mari lui avait répété sans cesse de ne pas s'attacher lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, l'enfant avait un avenir prédestiné. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'aimer, il s'agissait de sa chair, son sang… Ce qui allait bientôt se produire la terrorisait, lui fendait le cœur, à un point tel qu'elle se sentait mourir en voyant la demeure de Severus Rogue se préciser de plus en plus devant elle.

Une poubelle se renversa sur sa gauche dans un bruit métallique percutant et un chat s'éclipsa à toute vitesse. Craignant d'avoir affaire à un animagus, l'homme sortit sa baguette, murmura quelques paroles puis l'animal s'immobilisa brusquement, mort. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Narcissa Malefoy contourna le cadavre qui, elle en était certaine, n'était qu'un pauvre chat égaré et tenta de rattraper son mari.

— Lucius, Lucius attend!

Elle n'apercevait plus que sa chevelure blonde, qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un lion, à des mètres de distance. Lucius ne semblait pas se soucier du fait qu'elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras et qu'il n'était pas simple de courir. À tout moment, elle pouvait perdre pieds et blesser son fils. _Quelle importance_, songea-t-elle alors, _cela serait mieux que le sort qu'on lui réserve._

— LUCIUS!

Elle l'entendit pousser un juron et faire demi-tour.

— Narcissa, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en jetant des regards prudents autour d'eux, le temps va manquer, il faut faire vite.

Le rituel devait être exécuté avant minuit ou il leur faudrait attendre encore mille ans pour _le_ faire revenir et d'ici là, plus personne ne se rappellerait son nom. Le plus célèbre, le plus puissants, mages noirs de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Le monde de la sorcellerie avait bien vite enterré son souvenir, après qu'il ait été réduit au silence par Harry Potter, lors de la bataille qu'ils avaient menée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie que ce fou d'Albus Dumbledore avait dirigée pendant près d'un siècle. C'était une insulte qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir payer. Plusieurs d'entre eux allaient avoir des comptes à rendre à Lord Voldemort, car on ne tournait pas le dos au plus puissant sorcier du monde de la magie sans en assumer les conséquences!

Quand les Mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle du ministère et de Poudlard, ils avaient failli parvenir à leur but et avaient cru en finir avec Harry Potter, tel que le seigneur des ténèbres le souhaitait. Toutefois, même lui ignorait que le garçon avait entrepris depuis de longs mois une quête dans le but de retrouver les horcruxes, ces objets dans lesquels Lord Voldemort avait imprégné une partie de son âme. Harry Potter, par un concours de circonstances qui avait joué en sa faveur, était parvenu à tous les détruire. Encore aujourd'hui, Lucius Malefoy ne comprenait pas comment il s'y était pris, ni comment il avait pu survivre au sortilège de mort que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait jeté.

Vingt années passées à attendre, à faire croire qu'ils avaient rejoint le camp des sangs de bourbe et des impurs. Enfin, le temps était venu pour Lord Voldemort de revenir et de se venger de tous ceux qui avaient osé le défier, sous-estimer son pouvoir infini. Harry Potter avait peut-être gagné la bataille de Poudlard mais il n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Lucius espérait que son maître se montrerait clément envers eux et qu'à nouveau ils pourraient l'aider à nettoyer le monde de la magie de ses envahisseurs. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il aimait combattre aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, en réalité il en avait une peur bleue, mais les Malefoy étaient suffisamment rusés pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'en faire un allié qu'un ennemi.

Pour l'heure, ils devaient se rendre à la résidence de Rogue. Le ministère surveillant étroitement leur manoir puisqu'ils étaient d'ancien Mangemorts, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rendre dans cet endroit désaffecté afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Ce n'était pas en traînant les pieds qu'ils allaient réussir à faire revenir le seigneur des ténèbres, toutefois. Lucius prit brutalement sa femme par le bras et, en un « crac! » sonore, qui fit se déclencher plusieurs alarmes de voitures, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au seuil de la demeure.

C'était déjà sinistre au temps où Severus Rogue y habitait, à présent qu'elle était vide la maison semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Des carreaux étaient fracassés à l'étage et le lierre avait envahi la façade avant. Quand Lucius marmonna la formule « alohomora », la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit avec un long grincement. Une forte odeur de moisissure planait dans l'air, la moquette du couloir était usée jusqu'à la corde, et ils s'étouffèrent littéralement en franchissant un nuage de poussière éparse. Narcissa sentit un frisson monter le long de son échine quand une photographie de Rogue la suivit des yeux, l'air affreusement mécontent.

— Un peu de ménage ne pourrait que faire du bien, commenta-t-elle avec dédain.

— Nous ne nous éterniserons pas, Sissi.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et se retrouvèrent dans un salon, ce même salon où Rogue et elle avaient pratiqué un serment inviolable spécifiant que ce premier devait s'engager à tuer Albus Dumbledore si Drago n'y arrivait pas. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait ce serment, car Drago avait failli à sa tâche et si le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait sut… Narcissa préférait ne pas y penser. Son fils aîné n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le laissait entendre, à l'époque ce n'était qu'un enfant… un enfant sans défense!

Un livre ouvert, que Rogue avait sûrement entamé avant sa mort, était posé sur une table basse. _Recueil de sortilèges et d'incantations de magie noire. _Narcissa sourit, c'était bien lui!

Lucius soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, Greyback et les Carrow étaient encore en retard. Les faire attendre c'était comme faire attendre Lord Voldemort. Soudain, un courant d'air fit bouger les rideaux de la pièce (et s'élever davantage de poussière) et ceux-ci apparurent sous leurs yeux.

Amycus et Alecto Carrow, comme leur nom l'indique, étaient frère et sœur. L'homme était grand et massif, le regard oblique et les traits étrangement de travers. La femme était petite et trapue, les cheveux noirs et le sourire narquois. Leur arrogance n'avait d'égal que leur audace; ces deux-là étaient inséparables et si stupides qu'ils se partageaient sûrement un seul cerveau!

Le loup-garou Greyback était un personnage de très hautes tailles avec des cheveux et des favoris gris, en taille. Les dents pointues, les mains crasseuses et les ongles jaunes, il avait tout d'un animal. Sa voix ressemblait même à un aboiement. Narcissa plissa le nez sous l'odeur de terre qui émanait de lui. Sa plus grande ambition était de propager sa race à travers le monde, n'attendant même plus la pleine lune pour attaquer, et il jubilait à l'idée de mordre un enfant.

— Est-ce l'enfant? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Narcissa, qui recula de quelque pas.

Le dégoût que lui inspirait Greyback était légendaire.

— Oui et il se nomme Tanatos.

— Ah, fit-il avec un étrange râle, posant l'une de ses immondes griffes sur le front du bébé. Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à un enfant, Lupin était le dernier si je ne m'abuse…

Narcissa repoussa sa main d'une claque.

— Et tu ne goûteras pas à celui-ci!

— En effet, approuva Lucius, il est destiné au seigneur des ténèbres, pas à nourrir les vermines dans ton genre.

Poussant un grognement menaçant, Greyback s'éloigna dans l'ombre.

— Vous avez du retard.

— Désolé, Lucius, répondit Alecto en se calant derrière son frère. Nous étions cernés par les aurores et avons dû faire au moins cinq kilomètres avant de trouver un endroit sûr pour transplaner.

— Peu importe.

Lucius fit claquer ses doigts et un immense chaudron rempli d'eau, qui ressemblait davantage à une baignoire, apparut dans la pièce. D'étranges symboles étaient gravés dans le métal noir, un dialecte ancien que peu de gens savaient déchiffrer. Quatre crânes, appartenant respectivement à Barry Croupton Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew et Regulus Black, étaient disposés autour du chaudron, formant une croix. À l'intérieur se trouvaient les ossements du seigneur des ténèbres et de son père. Narcissa préférait ne pas regarder, il avait été suffisamment difficile pour elle de profaner la tombe de sa sœur, inutile d'en rajouter! Alecto rependit une poudre blanche, censé empêcher le feu de se propager, sur le sol. Quand Lucius claqua des doigts à nouveau, un feu crépitant se matérialisa sous le chaudron. Il saisit une petite fiole, remplie d'un liquide noir (le sang de Nagini, le fidèle compagnon du seigneur, prélevé après sa mort) et en vida prudemment le contenu dans l'eau qui bouillait légèrement.

Les quatre Mangemorts se mirent à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles, leurs baguettes pointées sur le liquide noir qui prenait peu à peu une consistance pâteuse. Narcissa décela les mots « Sang du serviteur… ossements du maître… sacrifice du nouveau-née ».

Après un instant, Lucius brisa le cercle et s'approcha de sa femme. Narcissa sut alors que le moment des adieux était venu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une voix dans sa tête lui criait de fuir avec son enfant. Pourquoi Lucius tenait-il tant à continuer la quête du seigneur? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement reprendre une vie normale? Les traits de la mère se brisèrent, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se retrouva acculée contre un mur, suppliant son mari du regard.

— Non Lucius… je t'en supplie, par pitié.

Insensible à ces pleurs, Lucius tendit les bras, le regard dur.

— Il n'y a aucune pitié, Sissi, _donne-moi l'enfant._

Par le ton de sa voix, Narcissa comprit qu'il n'entendait pas à discuter. Toutefois, elle était incapable de se résoudre à lâcher son fils, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Lucius lui arracha violemment l'enfant qui poussa des cris de terreur et la gifla si fort qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Narcissa se recroquevilla en position fœtale et resta là à gémir, en désespoir de cause.

Sans ménagement, Lucius souleva Tanatos au dessus du chaudron et dit :

— Par le sacrifice du fils, reviens… _Avada Kedavra._

Tanatos cessa de se débattre et son corps devint flasque. Narcissa ferma les yeux et eut la sensation qu'une part d'elle-même venait de mourir avec son fils. Ils auraient dû ajouter dans l'incantation « _par le sacrifice de la mère ». _Lucius jeta Tanatos, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire tas d'ordures, dans la substance qui aspira lentement le petit corps.

— Par le sacrifice du nouveau-né… reviens.

Tout à coup, le chaudron explosa, projetant Greyback, les Carrow et Lucius contre les murs, faisant voler en éclat les fenêtres de la maison. Narcissa sentit le sol trembler et crut que la maison allait s'effondrer sur eux. Cela n'aurait pas été plus mal, plus rien n'avait d'importance. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers Lucius avait disparu avec Tanatos. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un profond sentiment de vide.

Une fumée jaunâtre envahit la pièce. Tandis qu'ils se relevaient lentement, les Mangemorts s'interrogèrent sur l'efficacité du rituel… Puis ils le virent. Le crâne chauve, le nez réduit à deux fentes, à la manière des serpents, une bouche sans lèvres et les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, dans des orbites enfoncées. Lord Voldemort, la fumée se dissipant progressivement sur lui, sourit à ses serviteurs.

— Mes chers amis, lança-t-il en ouvrant les bras, qu'il est bon de vous revoir!

Il adoptait ce ton qui les effrayait tant, comme si le pire était à venir.

— M… Maître, bégaya Lucius en lui tendant sa baguette, comment allez-vous?

Voldemort lui arracha d'un coup sec sa baguette et y jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et un rugissement de colère monta dans sa gorge :

— Ce n'est pas la baguette de sureau, où est-elle?

— M… Maître, la baguette a disparu, souvenez-vous de ce que dit la légende, elle appartient à Harry Potter et lui seul sait ce qu'elle est devenue.

Voldemort tourna et retourna la baguette, jumelle de celle qui avait jadis appartenu à Potter, entre ses doigts. En bois d'érable, avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, elle était certes moins puissante que la baguette de sureau, mais elle avait tout de même accompli de grandes choses.

— Voyons voir si elle fonctionne toujours aussi bien… _ENDOLORIS!_

Amycus Carrow tomba à genoux et se tordit de douleur en poussant des cris qui firent pâlir sa sœur.

— Elle fonctionne bien.

Alecto aida péniblement son frère à se relever.

— Quelle joie de savoir que vous avez respecté les ordres de votre maître. Lord Voldemort ne l'oubliera pas.

Il avait été convenu, vingt ans plus tôt, que si par miracle Voldemort était tué pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ils devraient le ramener à la vie ce soir-là. Il s'était montré très clair sur ce point. Personne n'avait osé courir le risque de lui désobéir.

— Vingt années à patienter dans le royaume des ombres, gloussa Voldemort, et me revoilà, en vie et plus en forme que jamais. Néanmoins, je n'aurais pas dû avoir à attendre tout ce temps. Si ce traître de Rogue ne m'avait pas berné, la baguette de sureau m'aurait appartenu et la victoire aurait été mienne! (Il pulvérisa une photographie de Rogue, qui courut se réfugier dans un autre cadre). Ainsi donc, Harry Potter était un horcruxe, une part de mon âme vivait en lui… Intéressant.

— M… Maître… Nous savons de sources sûres que le garçon a détruit tout… tout vos horcruxes.

Voldemort fit volte-face et enfonça sa baguette dans la poitrine de Lucius.

— Ne prend pas Lord Voldemort pour un idiot, pourquoi crois-tu que Potter est parvenu à me tuer?

— Je… Pardon votre grandeur… je…

Un sanglot de Narcissa attira l'attention du maître.

— Narcissa, ma chère Narcissa, fit-il en se penchant vers elle, n'est-tu point heureuse de revoir ton maître.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

— Si… Si maître.

— Dans ce cas, tiens-toi debout devant Lord Voldemort.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, Narcissa obtempéra et releva la tête pour soutenir le regard de Voldemort. Les joues striées de larmes, elle inspira bruyamment.

— Je sens ta haine, lui déclara Voldemort, elle émane de toi comme l'effluve qui se dégage d'une potion.

Narcissa cligna des yeux en un tic nerveux.

— N'aimes-tu point ton maître?

— Non, cracha Narcissa, je vous déteste, vous avez gâché nos vies!

Les autres arrondirent les yeux et retinrent leurs respirations, horrifiés par ces propos. Lucius resta de marbre, il savait ce qui allait s'en suivre, Narcissa était une idiote comme ses sœurs et elle allait payer pour son insolence.

— Tu ne manques pas de cran, c'est très bien, admit Voldemort en ricanant, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Narcissa s'écroula sur le sol, morte. Voldemort prit la baguette de la défunte entre ses mains et formula une incantation que seul lui connaissait. Un filet de magie rouge sang relia sa baguette à celle de Narcissa. Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur tandis que son âme se divisait pour la neuvième fois. Lucius, à la fois captivé et stupéfié par ce spectacle, observa son maître transformer la baguette de sa femme en un nouvel horcruxe.

— Voilà, haleta Voldemort en glissant la baguette sous sa cape, un horcruxe de plus à cacher.

— Que voulez-vous faire à présent? demanda Amycus. Doit-on réunir vos serviteurs maintenant?

— Non, pas encore, avant je veux rendre visite aux Potter.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Les personnages et autres détails contenus dans cette histoire _

_Appartiennent en quasi-totalité à la légendaire J.K Rowling_

_Je n'en possède pas les droits d'auteurs._

_Je fais une petite correction à mon plan du premier chapitre, l'histoire va se dérouler un an après les évènements de l'épilogue d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, donc vingt ans après la guerre de Poudlard._

_**S.V.P laissez des reviews, c'est très motivant!**_

_Harry Potter et le rituel de résurrection_

**Chapitre 2 **

**Retour à Godric's Hollow**

Situé dans le West Country, au sud de l'Angleterre et au cœur de la région la plus hospitalière de Grande-Bretagne, Godric's Hollow était un petit village qui à première vue n'abritait qu'une douzaine de maisons. L'endroit avait vu grandir l'un des fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard; Godric Gryffondor. À proximité de la rase campagne, lorsque l'on empruntait la route conduisant hors du village, on pouvait apercevoir la maison dans laquelle la célèbre auteure Bathilda Tourdesac habitait autrefois, et en continuant un peu plus loin, on y découvrait les ruines de celle de James et Lily Potter.

Après ses études à Poudlard et la défaite de Lord Voldemort, leur fils Harry James Potter avait emménagé dans ce même village et y avait fondé une famille avec la femme de sa vie Ginny. De leur union étaient nés trois beaux enfants; James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Les garçons fréquentaient déjà l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard tandis que leur petite dernière y entrerait dans un an.

Chaque matin, avant de se rendre à son travail au ministère de la magie, où il travaillait comme directeur du bureau des aurors, Harry s'arrêtait quelques instants devant le monument aux morts que l'on avait érigé au centre du village. Une statue représentant ses parents et lui-même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il mesurait alors la chance qu'il avait de vivre, d'avoir une famille aussi formidable que la sienne. À deux reprises, Lord Voldemort avait tenté de lui enlever la vie — à cause d'une prophétie qui annonçait la venue d'un sorcier qui aurait le pouvoir de le défier — et avait échoué grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter. C'était pour ceux qu'il aimait et afin d'éviter qu'une troisième guerre ne soit déclenchée qu'Harry travaillait aussi fort au bureau des aurors. Plusieurs sorciers étaient restés fidèles au seigneur des ténèbres et souhaitait ardemment son retour, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Harry était bien décidé à empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Trop de vies innocentes avaient été perdues, James et Lily Potter en étaient la preuve. Leur monument lui donnait la force nécessaire pour poursuivre son combat, un jour ou l'autre le monde de la magie vivrait dans la paix.

_Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort._

Halloween était toujours une période difficile pour Harry, puisque ses parents avaient été tués à cette date. Il était généralement d'humeur maussade et en profitait pour travailler plus tard au ministère. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il ne s'était jamais totalement remis des traumatismes que Lord Voldemort lui avait fait vivre.

Cette année, Harry ne fit pas exception à la règle et se retrouva à examiner un dossier concernant un important rassemblement de mages noirs localisé dans la région. Il était pratiquement seul au ministère et ne vit donc pas le temps s'écouler. À vingt-trois heures trente, sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez. Il rangea ses papiers dans sa serviette et enfila son imperméable.

Au tournant d'un couloir, son beau père, Arthur Weasley, surgit devant lui. Harry tressaillit violemment, sa baguette en main.

— Nom de Dieu, Arthur, vous avez failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque!

Arthur travaillait depuis de longues années au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, cependant, il gagnait en âge et ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux étaient progressivement passés du roux à un blanc neige et de nombreuses rides étaient apparues sur son visage. Harry avait le plus grand des respects pour cet homme qui avait fait acte de figure paternelle à son égard, mais il devait admettre que le temps était venu pour lui de tirer sa révérence.

— Harry! fit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Comme je suis heureux de te voir, il y a longtemps!

Le dos courbé, Arthur parvint de peine et de misère à passer un bras autour des épaules de son gendre.

— Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi grand…

Il avait raison, Harry avait grandi de plusieurs têtes, mais avait conservé les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène de son père et les yeux verts émeraude de sa mère. Cependant, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front lui était propre, cadeau de Lord Voldemort en personne.

— Comment va ma Ginny? Et les enfants?

— Ils se portent bien, les garçons sont à Poudlard. Et Molly?

— Oh tu sais, fiston, nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes, mais elle continue de cuisiner de bons plats, d'ailleurs vous devriez venir dîner avec nous un de ces jours!

— On verra, dites… ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!

Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler pour la première fois en vingt ans, c'était comme si on lui avait maintenu la tête dans la braise. La douleur était trop intense, une torture pire que l'endoloris. Il s'étala de tout son long, soulevé par des soubresauts tellement violents qu'il en perdit ses chaussures. La salive affluait sur son menton et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Incapable de distinguer clairement Arthur qui appelait à l'aide, Harry fut aveuglé par une lueur blanche.

_La maison faisait deux étages, avec de grandes fenêtres à carreau et une allée bordée de fleurs. Il pouvait entrevoir à travers les rideaux du salon Ginny, celle qui s'était retrouvée en possession de son journal à Poudlard, et une jeune fille aux cheveux presque aussi roux que ceux de sa mère, qui dormait sur ses genoux. Ginny avait beaucoup vieilli, mais elle était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Il lui trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec Lily Potter, quoique ses yeux ne fussent pas aussi éclatants. Un livre en main, il pouvait l'entendre chantonner une berceuse à l'enfant tout en caressant sa chevelure ondulée, ce qui le fit sourire cruellement. L'amour d'une mère… quel ridicule phénomène! _

Harry sentit qu'on lui prodiguait de petites claques au visage, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses muscles se contractèrent.

_La porte n'était pas verrouillée, quelqu'un, certainement pas lui, était attendu. Une citrouille était posée sur le porche. Il tourna la poignée et entra._

Le sol tremblait, la sueur dégoulinait sur sa nuque et son dos.

_En le voyant, Ginny poussa un cri déchirant, la plainte du condamné, comme si sa plus grande frayeur s'était matérialisée sous ses yeux. Alarmée, la jeune fille s'était réveillée et restait sur ses gardes, derrière le bras protecteur de sa mère. Il remarqua le ventre rond de Ginny et comprit qu'elle était enceinte, un rictus monta dans sa gorge. _

— _Cours Lily! hurla Ginny et l'enfant pris la poudre d'escampette. Vas-t-en!_

_Ginny esquissa un mouvement pour saisir sa baguette._

— _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Elle parut s'écrouler au ralenti, sa chevelure rousse couvrit partiellement son visage qui exprimait l'horreur. Il saisit la baguette de Ginny et…_

Harry eut la sensation que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se renfermait. Des sons étranges, le fourchelang, s'échappaient en rafales de ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient patienté pendant des années pour se faire entendre.

_Un craquement provenant de l'étage lui signifia que la fillette s'y était cachée, sans perdre plus de temps, il transplana jusqu'à dans la pièce en question, une chambre d'enfant aux couleurs féminines, et la trouva, recroquevillée dans un coin, serrant un ourson en pluche dans ses bras. Il leva sa baguette, elle le regarda dans les yeux, il prononça la formule maudite, elle cessa de vivre…_

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était étendu dans un lit, une infirmière penchée au dessus de lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir du coton à la place du cerveau. Sa bouche était plus sèche que le désert et il avait incroyablement soif. Chaque membre de son corps lui faisait mal, pendant un instant, il crut avoir été attaqué puis se rappela ce qui lui était arrivé.

— GINNY! cria-t-il, la voix cassée, en se redressant brusquement. GINNY!

Une femme à la tignasse blonde le força à s'étendre. Un homme, les cheveux roux et un bouc de la même couleur avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Ron et Hermione. De l'autre côté du lit, Harry distingua de grandes dents et des oreilles ornées de radis. Neville et Luna. Ses amis paraissaient tous atterrés.

Harry repoussa Hermione qui revint rapidement à la charge.

— Tu dois te détendre, tu es à Ste-Mangouste, Ginny…

Un sanglot brisa sa voix et Harry se débattit de plus belle.

— Laisse-moi, Hermione!

L'infirmière, à l'aide du sortilège du saucisson, parvint à l'immobiliser.

— Je suis désolé, dit-elle avec inquiétude, mais c'est la seule solution.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues d'Harry, il voulait voir sa femme et ses enfants. Luna parut lire son désir dans ses yeux, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et lui assura que ses fils allaient bien, que Minerva McGonagall veillait sur eux à Poudlard. Mais Ginny et Lily? Neville et Luna étaient le parrain et la marraine de sa fille, si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle était devenue, c'était bien eux.

— Elles sont mortes, lui annonça-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes, quelqu'un les a assassinés.

Harry sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, tout espoir l'avait abandonné. Comme il aurait souhaité que tout ça ne soit en fait qu'un cauchemar. Mais sa vision était bien réelle, Lord Voldemort avait enlevé la vie à Ginny et sa fille. Les poings serrés, il parvint miraculeusement à se défaire du sortilège que l'infirmière lui avait jeté. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais ses forces l'avaient quitté.

— Doucement, mon vieux, fit Ron en l'attrapant avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse, reste tranquille.

Hermione avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, mais n'arrivait pas à étouffer ses pleurs.

— Ma baguette, aboya Harry, donnez-moi ma baguette.

— C'est Neville qui l'a.

— Donne…

— Pas question Harry, répondit-il, je sais ce que tu penses et je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tes fils ont encore besoin de toi.

Quand il se fut calmé, Harry consentit à s'étendre. Il était exténué et la souffrance que lui causait la mort de sa femme lui coupait le souffle. Il voulait mourir, disparaître à tout jamais.

Dormir, il fallait qu'il dorme, de cette façon il ne ressentirait plus rien.

_Ginny et lui étaient étendus sur une couverture, dans un champ de blé. Il faisait beau et une brise fraîche soufflait de temps à autre. Lily et ses frères s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Kreattur veillant sur eux, le médaillon des Black à son cou, mangeait de l'herbe à pleine bouche, heureux comme pas deux._

_Une frange de la chevelure de Ginny tomba devant ses yeux et Harry la lui replaça, comme il l'aimait. Elle était son univers, son cœur et son âme. La passion qu'il ressentait pour elle grandissait toutes les secondes. Ginny lui sourit et murmura d'une voix étrangement lointaine « sois fort… ton combat se profile à l'horizon »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexes._

— _Ginny…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait noir et Hermione somnolait, la tête posée sur un bout de son lit. Les autres n'étaient plus là et il n'en avait rien à faire. Ginny était morte, elle était partie, comme ses parents, comme Lupin et Tonks, Sirius et Dumbledore, Fred et Cedric. Voldemort était revenu et lui avait encore arraché une personne qu'il aimait.

Néanmoins, cette fois l'ancien Harry était mort avec elles.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Les personnages et autres détails contenus dans cette histoire _

_Appartiennent en quasi-totalité à la légendaire J.K Rowling_

_Je n'en possède pas les droits d'auteurs._

_En réponse à ceux qui pensent que l'action se déroule un peu trop vite, je dois préciser que les deux premiers chapitres forment un peu un prologue à ce qui va suivre dans cette histoire. Également, je suis d'accord que mes chapitres sont un peu courts, mais c'est parce que j'essaie de réduire le temps d'attente entre chacun. Cependant, s'il s'agissait d'un de mes romans et non d'une fanfic, je combinerais certainement quelques chapitres ensemble._

_Pour répondre à une autre question qui m'a été posée, la vitesse où je publie mes chapitres dépends de mon niveau d'inspiration et du temps que j'ai devant moi, mais je fais le plus vite que je peux!_

_Les informations concernant ce que les personnages ont fait après Poudlard proviennent de J.K Rowling lors d'une entrevue alors elles sont exactes. _

_**Si vous pouviez faire connaître cette histoire, ce serait bien apprécié!**_

_**S.V.P laissez des reviews, c'est très motivant!**_

_Harry Potter et le rituel de résurrection_

**Chapitre 3 **

**Xérès et Gingembre**

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, où les médecins avaient insisté pour le garder en observation, Harry était resté cloué à son lit. Il avait bien tenté de s'éclipser en douce, mais l'infirmière de garde était plus rusée que lui. Elle avait créé une sorte de barrière magique autour de son lit qui l'avertissait de tous ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était pire qu'à Azkaban! Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas partir?

— Monsieur Potter, lui avait répondu l'infirmière après qu'il lui eut posé la question, je vous ai déjà expliqué que votre cas est très particulier.

Évidemment que son cas était particulier! Une connexion entre Voldemort et lui n'avait rien de banal! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eue cette « crise » au ministère; sa cicatrice le brûlant à chaque fois que Voldemort ressentait une émotion intense, comme la joie qui l'avait envahie en assassinant Ginny. Cependant, jamais sa cicatrice ne lui avait fait aussi mal depuis qu'elle était apparue sur son front. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était demeurée insensible pendant les vingt années où Voldemort avait disparu?

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se portait bien, mais il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie, d'expliquer de quoi il en relevait. Peu de gens étaient au courant que, de par son sacrifice, Lily Potter avait fait don d'une protection à son fils, cette même protection qui avait détruit Voldemort quand il avait tenté de le tuer la première fois. Avec cet incident, le seigneur des ténèbres avait transmis une part de son âme à Harry, d'où la connexion entre eux. Quand sa cicatrice s'était mise à brûler à nouveau, Harry avait compris que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, de même que cette part de son âme, et que l'horreur allait recommencer.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Ginny avait été recruté par une équipe de Quiditch professionnelle, les Harpies de Holyhead, où elle avait connu une carrière fulgurante. À la naissance de leur premier enfant, elle avait pris la décision d'arrêter afin de se consacrer à sa famille. Puis, elle avait décroché un emploi à la Gazette du Sorcier, rubrique Quiditch où elle avait travaillé jusqu'à sa mort.

La Gazette déplorait la perte de l'une de ses employées et ne parlait plus que de ce qui s'était passé, le retour de Voldemort ayant semé un vent de panique dans la communauté des sorciers. Personne ne contredisait la parole d'Harry, contrairement à la première fois. D'ailleurs, la marque des ténèbres était apparue à Godric's Hollow après les meurtres et nul doute qu'elle allait se manifester à nouveau. La question sur toutes les lèvres était… où?

Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie, recommandait aux gens de ne plus sortir la nuit et de miser sur la plus grande des prudences. Il était venu en personne adresser ses condoléances à Harry, qui s'était contenté de se retourner dans son lit pour lui faire dos.

Des Aurors avaient été dépêchés aux quatre coins du globe afin de veiller à la sécurité des sorciers et des moldus et Harry avait même droit à sa propre garde. Six Aurors, dont Ron, assuraient sa protection pendant qu'il était à Ste-Mangouste en cas d'attaque. Harry ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, il s'était montré plus désagréable que jamais avec eux.

— Inutile d'être aussi méchant, lui avait lancé Luna alors qu'il avait menacé son mari Rolf de lui jeter un mauvais sort. Ils sont là pour t'aider.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je veux qu'on me laisse seul!

Mais Ron, Neville, Hermione et Luna ne s'étaient pas laissés impressionner par sa mauvaise humeur, pas plus que les individus qui le protégeaient, et étaient restés à son chevet jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Des gerbes de fleurs, des chandelles et des cartes avaient été déposées sur les marches de la maison des Potter. Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et, suivi de ses amis, entra.

Les couverts pour le dîner d'un lendemain qui ne viendrait jamais étaient disposés sur la table de la salle à manger. Un bac de lessive attendait sur le lit de leur chambre et le livre favori de Ginny, _les Contes de Beedle le Barde_, reposait face contre terre dans la salle de séjour. Harry eut l'impression d'entendre sa femme cuisiner dans la cuisine, maugréant parfois contre ses chaudrons qui refusaient d'obéir à sa baguette, et sa fille qui s'amusait à l'étage avec Kreattur, faute de compagnons avec qui jouer quand les garçons étaient à Poudlard. Rien dans cette maison ne laissait croire qu'un double meurtre y avait été commis.

— Harry? s'enquit Neville en le voyant monter à l'escalier.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit son ascension, évitant la quatorzième marche qu'il avait promis à Ginny de réparer. La porte de la chambre de Lily était entrouverte, mais il y faisait sombre. Un silence lourd planait autour de lui, troublé par les murmures et les pas de ses amis, semblables à celui d'un salon mortuaire. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita puis s'avança dans la chambre. Dexter, l'ourson en peluche de Lily, gisait sur le sol et Harry put imaginer le corps sans vie de son enfant étendu à ses côtés. Un bloc de béton dans la gorge, Harry prit l'ourson entre ses mains. Une larme de colère roula sur sa joue.

— Harry, l'appela Hermione sur le seuil de la porte, nous… nous avons préparé à dîner, si tu as faim. Ron et moi allons passer la nuit ici, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul et… enfin pas que tu ne puisses pas te débrouiller seul, mais… dans des temps pareils, on a besoin de nos amis… et aussi de solitude, c'est certain…

Son amie était toujours aussi maladroite lorsqu'il s'agissait des émotions d'Harry.

— Je serai dans ma chambre, répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs, j'ai sommeil…

Harry ignorait combien de temps il avait passé étendu dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, mais plus d'un jour s'était écoulé. Par la fenêtre, il avait vu le soleil se lever et se coucher au moins deux fois. Ron et Hermione, tour à tour, étaient venus s'informer de son état sans obtenir de réponse. Enfin, un matin, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils rentraient à la maison.

— Tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer un hibou express au moindre problème, dit Hermione, et l'on reviendra tout de suite, d'accord? N'hésite surtout pas…

Elle le serra si fort qu'Harry sentit ses côtes craquer, celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Cette marque d'affection le répugnait, il ne voulait plus recevoir d'amour de qui que ce soit.

— Nous aurions voulu rester plus longtemps, renchérit Ron, mais il y a les enfants…

Hermione le fit taire du regard.

— À bientôt.

Puis en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre, ses meilleurs amis le quittèrent. Vidé de toute énergie, Harry resta là à contempler cette porte durant des jours entiers, sans avaler la moindre nourriture. Il était à la fois heureux et triste que Ron et Hermione l'aient laissé seul. Heureux puisqu'il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et triste parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul dans cette grande maison. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, plus rien n'avait de sens. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été avalé par un trou noir et qu'il tombait encore et encore et encore…

— _Pitié, pitié, non! Ne me faites pas de mal!_

_Le vieil homme avait des yeux pâles, brillants comme deux lunes, et une épaisse tignasse de cheveux blancs. Recroquevillé contre une étagère remplie de petites boîtes, il avait joint ses mains en un signe de supplications. Pour la troisième fois dans sa longue vie, il faisait face à Lord Voldemort._

— _Je suis désolé, je…_

— _Tais-toi!_

_Il pouvait entendre le cœur de l'homme qui battait la chamade. Baboum, baboum, baboum…_

— _J'ai essayé de vous aider la dernière fois!_

— _Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort! Tu as aidé Harry Potter afin qu'il puisse m'anéantir, espèce de lâche!_

_Un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et l'homme se tordit de douleur. Baboum, Baboum, Baboum…_

— _Je m'excuse, je suis désolé, vraiment, pitié…_

_Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes du chemin de traverse, n'en croyait visiblement pas ses yeux. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour, devant lui. Voldemort se délectait de sa peur. Vingt ans plus tôt, il l'avait kidnappé afin qu'il l'aide à retrouver la baguette de sureau, mais ce geste s'était révélé totalement inutile puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Ensuite, Harry Potter était venu le secourir et Ollivander lui avait renvoyé la pareille en lui divulguant certaines informations. _

_Baboum, baboum, baboum…_

— _Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, je le ferais, c'est promis!_

— _J'ai besoin de ta marchandise._

— _Oui, c'est d'accord, je vous l'offre, mais épargnez-moi!_

_Baboum, baboum, baboum…_

— _J'ai besoin de tes baguettes, mais pas de toi!_

_Baboum, baboum, ba…_

Harry se dressa sur son séant, couvert de sueur froide. Voldemort venait de faire une nouvelle victime, Monsieur Ollivander. Il avait affirmé avoir besoin de son magasin, mais pourquoi?

Incapable de se rendormir, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine où il avala des quantités de nourriture, apaisant peu à peu son estomac qui criait famine. Il regretta ensuite de l'avoir fait, pris de maux de cœur.

Kreattur apparut alors devant lui, de son pas traînant.

— Bonsoir, maître, comment vont ma maîtresse et sa fille? J'ai vu le seigneur, hier…

Sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, Harry enfila son imperméable et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Quel abruti d'elfe de maison! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire? Comme si Harry avait pu oublier que Voldemort s'était pointé chez lui!

— Ne le blâme pas Harry, aurait sûrement répondu Hermione, il est vieux, ce n'est qu'un pauvre elfe…

Son instinct lui avait soufflé de se rendre devant la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander, juste pour voir si sa vision était exacte. L'endroit était désert et, comme la dernière fois, des magasins et des édifices avaient été abandonnés, leurs propriétaires ayant probablement pris la fuite en apprenant le retour de Lord Voldemort. Au loin, Harry aperçut les marches en marbre de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

La nuit était froide à un point tel qu'Harry se demanda si des détraqueurs ne rodaient pas dans les environs. Ces créatures étaient utilisées autrefois pour garder la prison d'Azkaban, mais avaient été renvoyées après la chute de Voldemort. Il était facile de les reconnaître, puisqu'elles étaient vêtues de longue cape noire et que leur visage ne semblait être formé que d'une énorme bouche, pour aspirer l'âme de leurs victimes. Le désespoir qu'elles causaient chez les gens les rendait d'autant plus redoutables. Avec celui qu'Harry ressentait toutes les secondes, il n'aurait jamais pu les voir venir,

À quelques pas de la boutique de baguettes, dont la porte était grande ouverte, Harry entendit du mouvement. Il n'eut pas à s'approcher pour comprendre que sa vision était fondée.

— Que voulez-vous faire du corps, maître?

— Fais-le disparaître, Lucius, ordonna Voldemort, il ne faut pas attirer les soupçons et _ferme la porte!_

Alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Harry s'empressa de transplaner, faisant savoir à ce bougre de Malefoy que quelqu'un les avait vus. En atterrissant à Pré-au-Lard, Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ainsi donc, Lucius Malefoy avait conservé ses anciennes allégeances. Était-il sans savoir qu'Harry avait survécu en partie grâce à Narcissa? Et Drago qui lui devais la vie, que dirait-il s'il savait que son père avait rejoint les camps des mangemorts? Lucius lui était redevable et c'était _comme ça _qu'il le remerciait, il avait menti pendant toutes ces années.

— Typique des Malefoy, bougonna Harry en poussant la porte de La Tête de Sanglier.

Située à deux pâtés de maisons de la rue principale, l'auberge La Tête de Sanglier était un lieu de rencontre de Pré-au-Lard, vieux de plus d'un siècle. Une vieille enseigne montrait la tête tranchée d'un sanglier. La clientèle étant du genre particulier, les gens évitaient de s'y aventurer.

Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, eut un vague haussement de sourcils en le voyant arriver.

— Harry Potter, le salua-t-il en essuyant un verre avec un chiffon crasseux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

Il avait au moins l'amabilité de ne pas lui parler de Ginny.

— Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Abelforth parut hésiter et lui tendit une bouteille de Xérès qu'Harry cala d'un trait.

— Encore.

— Met ça sur mon compte, Abel, lança une femme assise près du comptoir.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier. Animagus non déclarée, c'était une vraie langue de vipère et il conservait un très mauvais souvenir de leurs entretiens.

— Asseyez-vous près de moi, Harry, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de Ginny, c'était mon amie…

Rita s'essuya les yeux, Harry s'interrogea sur la sincérité de ses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Rita?

— Simplement discuter, cher Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en se demandant où il était. Il avait la tête posée sur un comptoir collant. La tête douloureuse, il interrogea Abelforth du regard.

— Vous avez trop bu, mon gars, et vous vous êtes endormis. Cette affreuse Rita Skeeter vous a payé à boire jusqu'à ce que vous lui fournissiez l'information qu'elle désirait.

— Quoi?

— Vous en avez beaucoup dit, hier soir, mon gars.

Il lui tendit un exemplaire du jour de La Gazette du Sorcier. En première page figurait une photo de lui vidant une bouteille d'alcool. Harry eut une expression de dégoût. L'article de Rita Skeeter racontait ses visions à propos des meurtres de Ginny et Ollivander. Sentant la colère l'envahir au fil de sa lecture, il apprit néanmoins qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé dans la boutique, que l'intégralité des baguettes d'Ollivander avait été subtilisée et que le ministère menait une enquête approfondie à ce sujet.

— Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, commenta Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

— Faut être prudent avec elle, répondit Abelforth en déposant une assiette d'œufs et bacons devant lui.

Il le savait ça, pourtant, quel imbécile! Harry repoussa la nourriture.

— Servez-moi d'autre Xérès.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Sous le regard mauvais d'Harry, le barman choisit d'obtempérer. C'est ainsi que _le survivant _passa le plus clair de son temps à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Un jour d'hiver, ses fils, James Sirus et Albus Severus tombèrent sur lui, lors d'une sortie à Pré au Lard. Les deux jeunes hommes furent frappés par le misérabilisme de leur père. Il portait les mêmes vêtements et ne s'était pas lavé depuis des semaines, ses yeux étaient gonflés par l'alcool et il avait du mal à tenir debout.

James avait hérité de la chevelure rousse et de la pâleur de Ginny, toutefois il avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'Harry. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait lui découvrir une ressemblance frappante avec son oncle et parrain, Ron. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, comme deux frères, et Harry avait l'impression de revoir son meilleur ami à l'adolescence quand il l'écoutait parler.

De ses enfants, Albus était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, fragile, mince, avec une épaisse tignasse noire et des yeux verts, il était très sensible et attentionné aux besoins des autres. Jusqu'à ce jour, Harry était son idole.

La déception sur le visage de ses fils lui brisa le cœur, Albus sanglota silencieusement.

— Allez, viens, dit James en l'entraînant vers la porte, ne restons pas ici.

Avant de sortir, James lui jeta un dernier regard et lança « pitoyable ». Plutôt que de saisir cette occasion pour se reprendre en main, Harry en profita pour boire de plus belle. Abelforth se montrait toujours réticent à lui servir le Xérès auquel Harry paraissait avoir pris goût, mais finissait par céder quand il s'énervait.

Ron, Neville, Hermione et Luna tentèrent tous de le raisonner, sans trop de succès. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils avaient encore une famille, _eux_. Hermione avait déclaré qu'il se servait du décès de Ginny pour justifier son problème et Harry avait répliqué en la traitant de sang de bourbe, tel que Malefoy l'aurait fait.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Minerva Mcgonagall entra un soir à la tête de sanglier. Abelforth se renfrogna en voyant cette femme qui était si proche de son frère, ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup aimés. Tandis qu'il détestait Albus, Minerva était l'une de ses partisanes. Elle le salua tout de même d'un bref coup de tête et prit place auprès d'Harry.

— Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en lui confisquant sa bouteille d'alcool. Prenez un biscuit.

Elle fit apparaître une boîte verte qui contenait une douzaine de biscuits aux gingembres. Harry y avait déjà goûté, quand Ombrage lui avait collé une retenue et l'avait envoyé dans son bureau, et n'aimait pas beaucoup.

— Non merci.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, prenez un biscuit.

Harry roula les yeux. Minerva avait beaucoup vieilli et avait conservé cet air sévère sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui tenir tête, davantage par respect que peur. Quand Severus Rogue était mort, Minerva avait été promu au poste de directrice de Poudlard et d'après ce qu'il en savait, elle s'y prenait bien. Harry avait offert, de temps à autre, des cours de défense contre les forces du mal aux jeunes sorciers.

— Vous allez vous reprendre en main, c'est compris? lança-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire. Vous allez vous faire soigner à Ste-Mangouste et ensuite vous viendrez enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

Harry repoussa cette idée.

— Pas question.

— J'ai également proposé un poste à Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood. Comme vous le savez, Mr Londubat enseigne déjà à Poudlard. Vous serez accompagné de Mr Weasley qui assurera votre protection, tout est arrangé avec le ministère.

— J'ai dit non.

— Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas comprise, rétorqua Minerva d'un ton brusque, C'est un ordre.

Telle une mère avenante, Minerva Mcgonagall lui tendit la main.

— C'est le moment de revivre, Harry.

— _Fais-le._

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix, mais elle avait raison.

_**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera plusieurs mois plus tard, bon ce n'est pas trop génial, mais c'est comme cela que j'aurais vu Harry réagir à ce décès. Ne soyez pas trop dur.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Les personnages et autres détails contenus dans cette histoire _

_Appartiennent en quasi-totalité à la légendaire J.K Rowling_

_Je n'en possède pas les droits d'auteurs._

_Pour répondre à une autre question qui m'a été posée, la vitesse où je publie mes chapitres dépends de mon niveau d'inspiration et du temps que j'ai devant moi, mais je fais le plus vite que je peux!_

_Les informations concernant ce que les personnages ont fait après Poudlard proviennent de J.K Rowling lors d'une entrevue alors elles sont exactes. _

_Voici la suite, qui se déroule exactement neuf mois plus tard._

_Ainsi donc, j'ai dû modifier la description physique de James, puisqu'il est dit qu'Albus Severus est le seul à avoir les yeux verts d'Harry._

_Pardon pour le temps d'attente, je suis très débordé._

_**Si vous pouviez faire connaître cette histoire, ce serait bien apprécié!**_

_**S.V.P laissez des reviews, c'est très motivant!**_

_Harry Potter et le rituel de résurrection_

**Chapitre 4**

**La section manquante**

Le ciel était d'un noir menaçant, de fins grains de pluies tombaient de temps à autre et un grondement sourd annonça qu'un orage était en route. Le vent glacial fit frissonner Harry qui regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un veston plus épais. Alors que Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione et lui s'approchaient de la plateforme 9 ¾, où ils prendraient un train qui les conduirait à Poudlard, Harry repensait aux longs moments qu'il avait passés à Ste-Mangouste, aile psychiatrique, à se faire soigner pour son problème d'alcool. Susan Bones — avec qui il avait fréquenté Poudlard pendant sept ans, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus humiliante — s'était occupée de son cas personnellement. Harry ignorait qu'elle voulait devenir médecin, en fait il ignorait tout de cette fille, et se confier à elle avait été à la fois difficile et libérateur. Difficile, car Harry n'était pas très doué pour s'ouvrir aux gens et libérateur car Susan avait tout de même réussi à le guérir de son problème d'alcool. Harry se sentait redevable, elle était un excellent médecin, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il s'était produit beaucoup de choses en neuf mois; plusieurs sorciers, sorcières, et moldus avaient subi des attaques de Mangemorts et certains n'en avaient pas réchappé. Un employé du ministère, espion de l'ennemi, avait été condamné à une lourde peine de prison pour avoir tenté de soumettre le ministre de la magie au sortilège de l'Imperium. Les détraqueurs avaient rejoins le camp de Voldemort et lançaient régulièrement des agressions sur des innocents. Mais par-dessus tout, Rolf, le mari de Luna, et leurs enfants avaient été assassinés.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être présent pour lui offrir son support, il avait été très remué par cette triste nouvelle, et selon les dires de Neville, leur amie n'était plus tout à fait la même depuis cet évènement. Harry comprenait très bien sa peine et trouvait étrange à quel point ils vivaient fréquemment des drames similaires. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Luna et lui avaient perdu un parent et avaient subi les préjugés des autres parce qu'ils étaient différents. Maintenant, leurs familles respectives se faisaient massacrer par des Mangemorts.

— Ça n'arrêtera donc jamais? avait murmuré Harry quand Neville lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Fixant d'un regard vide la brume à l'extérieur, Harry s'était senti vidé de toute substance. Il avait eu la pensée ironique que si un détraqueur lui avait donné le baisé de la mort, il n'aurait eu aucune âme à aspirer. Il aurait voulu se sentir triste pour Luna, mais chaque fois qu'il y songeait, le visage de Ginny surgissait dans sa tête et il devait absolument s'occuper à autre chose pour ne pas craquer.

Hermione lui avait pardonné ses erreurs et avait accepté d'héberger ses fils autant qu'il le voudrait, mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle était toujours blessée. Un jour, sans le vouloir, elle avait fait une remarque cinglante au sujet du deuil de Luna, à qui elle avait conseillé d'éviter les pubs, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne se rappelait pas tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais le peu de détails que Ron avait consenti à lui donner avait suffi à le dégoûter amèrement.

L'un après l'autre, ils franchirent la barrière les séparant du Poudlard Express. La locomotive rouge avait aussi fière allure qu'avant. Harry ne put que se rappeler la déveine qu'ils avaient eue, Ron et lui, lors de leur deuxième année, en ratant le train. Dobby, l'elfe de maison au grand cœur, avait bloqué la barrière afin d'empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard, où il courrait selon lui un grand danger. Ils avaient été forcés de voyager dans une voiture volante, au péril de leur vie, avec laquelle ils avaient atterri dans les bras du saule cogneur, écopant par le fait même d'une retenue. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de la beuglante que Ron avait reçu de sa mère, ce souvenir le faisait encore sourire.

— … _VOLER LA VOITURE! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ETONNEE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDE DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIETUDE ON ETAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI, QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU!..._

Molly… Son fils Fred était mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Arthur avait été attaqué par Nagini, Bill blessé par Greyback et voilà qu'on lui arrachait son unique fille. Harry n'était jamais allé la voir après les funérailles, il en était incapable. Molly avait déjà supporté tant de souffrance par sa faute, il ne voulait pas voir la douleur sur son visage, l'imaginer était déjà suffisamment éprouvant.

Ce n'est pas toi qui as déclenché cette guerre, lui avait gentiment rappelé Neville, et ce n'est surtout pas toi qui as lancé tous ces sortilèges mortels. D'autres gens vont souffrir, il faudra s'y préparer.

Si quelqu'un savait de quoi il parlait, c'était bien Neville. Tout comme lui, il était lié à Voldemort, si l'on en croyait la prophétie, car il était né en fin juillet, un jour avant Harry, de parents ayant combattu le seigneur des ténèbres par trois fois. Néanmoins, c'était sur Harry que Voldemort avait choisi d'appliquer la prophétie. Comme lui, Neville avait perdu ses parents. Frank et Alice Londubat, il y a longtemps, étaient de courageux Aurors s'étant battu aux côtés de James et Lily Potter. Ils avaient échappé à la mort, contrairement aux Potter, mais selon plusieurs, le sort qui les attendait était pire. Les Mangemorts, sachant à l'époque que la prophétie pouvait aussi s'appliquer à leur fils, avaient essayé de leur soutirer de l'information. Sous la torture de l'Endoloris, les Londubat étaient devenus fous et avaient été internés à Ste-Mangouste.

Harry avait souvent accompagné Neville quand il leur rendait visite à l'hôpital. Malgré le temps et tout l'amour que Neville leur témoignait, cela n'avait pas suffi à leur rendre la raison. Frank et Alice ne reconnaissaient pas leur fils, toutefois cette dernière était consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle apprécie beaucoup; elle lui offrait encore ces fameux papiers de chewing-gum en cadeau qu'Augusta Londubat, la mère de Frank, détestait tant.

Les parents de Neville étaient les vestiges de l'Ordre du Phénix originel, formé longtemps avant leurs naissances, du fait que tous ses membres étaient morts ou avaient disparu. Les restes détruits d'une première guerre dont personne ne se souciait pour ainsi dire plus, c'était _ça _que Tom Elvis Jedusor laissait derrière lui; tristesse, colère et désolation.

Harry se sentait plus proche que jamais de Neville et Luna, à l'inverse de Ron et Hermione, eux pouvaient comprendre. Par leur souffrance, un lien indescriptible les unissait. Bien sûr, il adorait ses meilleurs amis, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment traversé le même genre d'épreuve. Le fait est qu'autour d'Harry, Neville et Luna, les gens avaient une triste tendance à connaître un destin tragique.

Le départ pour Poudlard n'avait rien de joyeux cette année, aucun éclat de rire, aucune accolade, seulement un silence assourdissant et des gens pressés de partir. Il était peu courant pour des adultes de prendre le train, mais Harry avait la certitude que les regards curieux lui étaient personnellement destinés. À l'intérieur, ils choisirent un compartiment voisin à celui de leurs enfants, dans le dernier wagon. Ses fils ne lui avaient toujours pas adressé la parole et Harry ne trouvait pas les mots pour leur demander pardon, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. James et Albus avaient plus que jamais besoin de lui… il avait failli à son rôle de père.

Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, les yeux bruns, les cheveux noirs lui tombant au milieu du dos, étaient déjà assise dans le compartiment. Harry eut la surprise de reconnaître Cho Chang, la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle travaillait à ses côtés au bureau des Aurors et, malgré ce malaise entre eux, ils étaient demeurés de bons amis. Elle avait épousé un moldu du nom de Michael Gordon, mais leur couple n'avait pas survécu. Cho n'avait jamais pu oublier Cedric Diggory, son petit ami qui avait été assassiné par un mangemort pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry aussi avait encore beaucoup de mal à évoquer sa mémoire, il avait été tué sous ses yeux, à seulement dix-sept ans.

« _Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory_. »

C'était le discours qu'avait prononcé Dumbledore en l'honneur du garçon. Personne ne s'était vraiment remis de ce décès, Pomona Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle, versait encore quelques larmes en évoquant ces évènements.

— Oh, Cho, fit Hermione en dissimulant difficilement sa surprise, que fais-tu là?

Cho les salua, tout sourire.

— Le ministère m'a chargé de la protection d'Harry.

Ron pouffa d'un rire sceptique.

— C'est ça, et moi je suis une Vélane!

— Tu n'as pourtant rien d'attirant, poil-de-carotte, rétorqua Cho d'un ton cassant, et je n'ai rien à te prouver.

— Mais, c'est _moi _qui suis chargé de protéger Harry!

— Il semblerait que le ministre soit d'avis que toi seul ne suffis pas à la tâche, fit-elle d'une voix onctueuse. Deux Aurors valent mieux qu'un, tu connais l'expression!

Il n'était déjà pas facile pour Harry d'accepter qu'on veille sur lui sans en plus avoir à vivre avec ces deux là! Ron et Cho ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup aimés, tandis qu'il était immature et plutôt maladroit, elle était délicate et très sensible. Ron caressa son bouc, geste qu'il posait quand il était contrarié, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Alors, lança Neville, le train entrant en mouvement. On dirait qu'on va passer l'année ensemble!

Cela se voulait dit d'un air joyeux, mais manquait gravement de conviction. Ils se consultèrent du regard, sans trop savoir s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer puis Luna prit la parole.

— Toi, tu sortais avec Cedric Diggory, pas vrai?

— Bravo Einstein.

— Et puis tu as épousé Michael Gordon mais il t'a quitté.

— Deux points pour toi.

— Et maintenant, tu es toute seule.

Cho prit une grande inspiration, évidemment cela ne se voulait pas méchant, Luna avait cette habitude troublante d'exprimer à voix forte la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. En plus de vingt ans d'amitié, Harry avait eu le temps de s'y faire, mais pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, ce n'était pas si facile. À l'école, cela lui attirait souvent les moqueries des autres, Luna était le souffre-douleur favori de ses camarades.

Sentant Cho sur le point d'exploser, Hermione s'empressa de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

— Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, Cho, qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années?

S'ils devaient passer les dix prochains mois ensemble, autant apprendre à mieux se connaître. Cho leur raconta qu'après la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait rencontré Michael, lors d'une visite dans un musée d'Angleterre, et qu'ils s'étaient mariés quelques années plus tard. Elle avait ensuite décroché un emploi au ministère, en tant qu'Auror, où elle avait un horaire de travail si chargé que son mariage s'était lentement désagrégé.

Luna avait voyagé à travers le monde à la recherche des créatures magiques les plus étranges et les plus rares. Avec peine et misère, elle avait finalement accepté que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas et qu'ils ne fussent que le fruit de l'imagination de son père. Soudainement, Hermione lui accordait plus de respect. Luna était tombée follement amoureuse de Rolf Dragonneau, qu'elle avait rencontré dans les forêts tropicales, ils s'étaient marié et avaient eu deux enfants. C'était grâce à ses talents de naturalistes que Luna avait décroché le poste d'enseignant de soins aux créatures magiques, à Poudlard.

Pour sa part, Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents en Australie et levé le charme qu'elle leur avait lancé afin — et ce pour leur sécurité — qu'ils oublient qui elle était. À son retour, elle s'était appliquée à réformer les lois sur les elfes de maisons avant de devenir haut placée dans le département d'application des Lois magiques, s'empressant de supprimer toutes les lois propres aux sangs purs.

Avant de devenir Auror, Ron avait travaillé quelque temps avec George à la boutique de farces et attrapes, puis avait rejoint son frère Charlie en Roumanie, où il avait pris soins de dragons légendaires. Il était revenu avec une oreille percée et ce bouc sur le menton. Harry l'avait écouté lui raconter des milliers de fois ses récits d'aventures, ses fils ne s'en lassant pas. Ils étaient très proches de Rose et Hugo, les enfants de Ron et Hermione.

Neville avait épousé Hannah Abbott, qui dirigeait maintenant le chaudron baveur, et était devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard, travaillant en collaboration avec Pomona Chourave. Il aimait bien de temps à autre montrer à ses élèves émerveillés le galion enchanté de l'A.D.

À l'instant où Harry entamait le récit de sa propre histoire, le train s'immobilisa brutalement, les projetant Hermione, Luna et lui sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? gronda Ron et il déglutit avec difficulté quand les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Les fenêtres étaient couvertes de givres, l'atmosphère était glaciale. Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait; des détraqueurs étaient proches. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette magique et verrouilla le compartiment dans lequel se trouvaient leurs enfants.

Un cri retentit à leurs oreilles, des têtes curieuses émergèrent des compartiments du wagon. Dans le couloir, Harry constata avec horreur et stupéfaction que seule _une partie_ du train s'était arrêtée. En effet, au loin, le Poudlard Express poursuivait sa route inexorablement et avec un wagon manquant, le leur.

Les contrôleurs du train ne s'en rendraient compte que beaucoup plus tard (lorsque la vendeuse de friandises circulerait entre les wagons et pousserait une exclamation de stupeur en constatant qu'une section avait disparu). Pour l'heure, Harry aperçut un détraqueur filer comme l'éclair sur sa gauche, un autre sur sa droite.

Ils les encerclaient.

— Harry, fit Ron d'une petite voix, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

— On se bat!

Ils brandirent leur baguette. De leur compartiment les enfants commençaient à s'énerver. À l'autre bout du wagon, les détraqueurs s'infiltraient l'un après l'autre. Leurs capes noires flottaient dans l'air et leur donnait l'aspect de spectres, un râle répugnant s'échappait de leurs bouches. L'un d'entre eux tendit une main couverte de cloques vers lui.

— Harry, répéta Ron sur le point de tourner de l'œil, Harry…

Un frappement sourd les fit sursauter.

— Papa! appela Hugo d'un ton pressant. Ouvre!

— Restez tranquille, ordonna Hermione nerveusement, on fait ça pour votre bien.

— IL Y A UN DÉTRAQUEUR AVEC NOUS!


End file.
